


put it on booty shorts

by tisapear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: "Don't say it.""Wasn't gonna."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	put it on booty shorts

Dean's got that twinkle in his eyes again. Fifteen minutes of blessed silence and that's probably the most Sam's gonna get in the immediate future. 

"Don't say it."

"Wasn't gonna." 

Silence again. Adjusts the radio, pleasant background noise. Face forward, eyes on the road, rides that high with pie on the mind; winner takes it all. Tip-tap on the steering wheel, one two three four, tip tap tip tap, sly you-can't-see-it-if-I-don't-look-at-you curl of his lips. 

"But," gleeful three-letter-spring in the step of his voice, "you do realize you're banging the guy that killed Hitler, right?" 

"Oh my _god_ , shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dean because I too would wanna use a grenade launcher during a stealth sequence


End file.
